Season 4, time for a wedding!
by BakaMoyashi-chan
Summary: Sherlock and John have finally admitted they were in love with one another and now they are in a relationship that goes from slow and steady to marriage in .06 seconds, but thats them right? This fic is mostly crack and not much more can be explained without ruining what little plot it has. I promise that the fic is better than the summary. There is Johnlock, so be warned.


**Heyo lovelies. Baka-chan here (Bakamoyashi-chan for those readers who are new to my fics.) So I got bored, theres something new, and decided to write up this lovely bit of crack. Does have a tiny bit of plot if you squint, but its mostly crack.**

**Anyway my ramblings aren't important for a one shot so lets head straight to the point.**

**Warning: Gay love can pierce through the veil of death and save the day. A.K.A. John and Sherlock are a couple. Don't like than please don't read.**

**Disclaimer: There isn't canon Johnlock so obviously I don't own BBC Sherlock. Credit goes to the living devisl Mark Gattiss and Steven Moffat.**

**Enjoy and please review so I can get better.**

* * *

"Must I have a reason for not telling people my full name?" Sherlock asked as he entered 221B, continuing the discussion he and John had been having in the cab.

"Well yeah... I mean no I guess not." John replied, "it just seems off that no one knows it."  
"There is nothing 'off' about it. I take great lengths to make sure of it. You wouldn't have learnt it if you hadn't read my letter from mummy." Sherlock said, flipping into his chair and waiting for the tea he knew John would bring him. Out of the corner of his eye he watched John head towards the kitchen. A smile lit up Sherlock's face as he remembered that the man in the kitchen was his forever. It was a hard thing to believe sometimes seeing as it had only been two weeks since they transitioned from best friends to lovers. The change had happened right after John's divorce had finalized; when it was finished he had packed up his things and moved back to Baker Street immediately. Unsurprisingly there wasn't much of a change in their relationship, though now they wouldn't be needing two bedrooms.

"I just don't understand why you don't want people to know it." John said, returning to the living with two cups of tea in his hands. Immediately he handed one to Sherlock before sitting in his armchair and taking a sip from his own cup.

"The sound," Sherlock explained impatiently, "William Sherlock Scott Holmes just doesn't have the right ring to it so I insist upon going as Sherlock Holmes."

"Perhaps William Sherlock Scott Watson would sound better?" John suggested absentmindedly, his focus mostly on his tea.

Sherlock, being the super human detective he is, managed to refrain from looking surprised, though he did do that weird staring thing he sometimes does. He noticed John tense and finally look up from his tea, and it became apparent that the thought was one that he hadn't meant to voice so he spoke before John could take it back. "Yes, it would sound better."

"I didn't mean th-... wait what?" John asked.

"You know I hate repeating myself John." Sherlock said.

John stared at the blue eyed man in front of him for a few seconds before speaking. "You do know that was like agreeing to marry me, right?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes, "yes I am well aware of what it intoned."

"We've only been together for two weeks..."

"I'm not the one who suggested it, besides its obvious you've been thinking about it seeing as you suggested it in an absent state of mind and even already bought a ring. It wouldn't be all that odd either if you consider our relationship has been border lining for years." Sherlock said, speaking as if they were discussing the weather.

John, it seemed, could no longer speak and just sat gaping at Sherlock,, who stared right back at him.

"Are you going to gape at me for the rest of the day or may I have the ring?" Sherlock asked, "unless you want to wait the normal amount of time to enter into an engagement though why we need to be normal is beyond me."

This shook John from where ever his shock had taken him. Silently he got up and retrieved the ring from his sock drawer. He returned to the living room with it and handed the little black box to Sherlock much like he would a cup of tea.

Gingerly Sherlock took the box from John, he stared at the box for a moment to deduce its history before pushing the information aside and just opening the box. Inside, nestled in black silk, sat a beautiful silver band that was lightly speckled with gold and blue streaks. "Oh John..." Sherlock whispered nearly inaudibly, recognizing his doctor inside the metal. Carefully pulling the ring from its box Sherlock slid it onto his finger where it fit perfectly. Silence rained upon the flat as Sherlock stared at the new addition to his hand.

"If you don't like it I can return it." John muttered, uncomfortable with the lack of sound.

"Don't you dare." Sherlock said, shooting from his chair and all but tackling the ex-army doctor. "I love it John."

John smiled broadly and gleefully wrapped his detective in his arms. A small part of his brain nagged that 2 weeks after his divorce was too soon to get engaged again, but he pushed it from his thoughts. He had known from the minute Sherlock had come back from the dead that he and Mary weren't going to work out. It was only time till they drifted apart. He felt awful about all of it and had expected Mary's anger, but she hadn't been. All she wanted was for John to be happy and he wasn't, at least not fully, with her. It had actually been Mary who had proposed the divorce, under the condition that she and John could still be friends.

"So when shall we get married?" John asked, still wrapped around Sherlock.

"I don't believe the registry is closed yet."

John pulled back from Sherlock so he could look up at him, "I believe so but what about the required 16 days notice?"

"I know a person there who owes me a favor, got her out of a spot of trouble a few years back." Sherlock said.

"Its decided then," John said with a laugh, "should we go as is or in formal attire as is _normal_?"

"As is, normal was never our style." Sherlock said before pulling John towards the door. Giggling like teenagers the two, full grown, men ran down the stairs and out into the street, impatiently hailing a cab. The ride was filled with small talk and excitement, neither of two men could sit still in their seat, not that Sherlock could generally.

When they, finally, pulled up to the registry Sherlock shot out of the car like a bat out of hell and stood by the door while John hurriedly paid the cabbie. Together they entered the red brick building. Once inside Sherlock was quick about finding the women and calling in on that favor. With in ten minutes they had been expedited to a man who could conduct the civil partnership.

"Hello I'm Jacob and I will be conducting your ceremony." The kind faced man introduced.

"I'm John and this is Sherlock," John introduced, recognizing that Sherlock would not, "its nice to meet you." Sherlock made a quiet noise of disagreement and John knew it was a matter of minutes until a full on deduction fit so he decided to speed things along. "I apologize for being rude but can we hurry this along, I do believe my fiance," oh how John loved that new title, "is about out of patience."

Jacob look surprised, "yes of course. I'll go get the paperwork and this can become official."

Sherlock was practically losing his mind while he waited for Jacob to return with their paper work. Neither came, instead a confused looking women with a file was the one who entered the room next.

The women, whose name was apparently Emma, asked, "why are you two here?"

John noticing Sherlock's annoyed look spoke up, "like we told Jacob, we would like to enter into a civil partnership."

"Again?" Emma asked, even more confused now that she had confirmed that she had been told to prepare the right papers for these men.

Sherlock and John stared at Emma, now just as confused as she was.

"What do you mean 'again'?" Sherlock asked.

"I mean that it says here that you entered into a civil partnership 4 years ago on January 30th." Emma explained, pointing at the file in her hand.

January 30th, 2010. That was the day John and Sherlock had first entered the flat together as flat mates. It was the day John had killed for Sherlock, and it was the day Sherlock and John had first fallen for each other, but they were pretty sure that they had still been dancing around their feelings back then and had not entered into a partnership.

"You must be mistaken." John said, "we have only just made the decision to marry. Perhaps you accidentally pulled up the papers of my ended marriage?"

"No, though there was note of that in your file. It was logged as a temporary separation."

"Well the matter still stands that we never entered into a civil partnership."

"Well that is not what this certificate says." Emma said, pulling a very official looking paper out of the file and holding out so the two men could see it.

"Under the law of the British Nation William Sherlock Scott Holmes and John Hamish Watson," John read, "are from this day forward one in the eyes of church and state as Mr. and Mr. Watson-Holmes. Signed and witnessed by... Mycroft Holmes."

"Mycroft!" The duo shouted together.

-x-

Somewhere in the wings of Buckingham palace Mycroft sat, smirking at the video feed in front of him.

* * *

**Thats all! A reminder to please review, I'll take any constructive criticism you have.**


End file.
